Fracture
by Friar's Boon
Summary: On that fateful day at Sokyoku Hill something different happened.  Soifon centric.


Disclaimer – Bleach is property of Tito Kubo.

Soifon's vision was filled with the homonka that were etched across Yoruichi's frame. Each crest was like a radiant glowing target, all of them alive and pulsing. They all of left a scent in the air, a presence in her mind. This presence demanded she strike each one again.

The homonka bled pain into Yoruichi's body. Through Suzumbachi Soifon could feel this pain and she relished every bit of it. But the pain wasn't enough to slow Yoruichi. She was superior. Soifon had revealed her Shunko, so Yoruchi revealed her own. Soifon went mad.

She was screaming as she lunged forward. Words filled the air... hatred, betrayal, trust.. Yoruichi could see the frustration in Soifon's eyes. This battle needed to end now before either of them was seriously injured or even killed. The dark skinned woman darted backwards, dodging Soifon's impassioned attack and used shunpo to bring her instantly forward again Her fist was outstretched, the power of her shunko flowing through it.

The master's golden eyes met the eyes of her former servant, but Yoruichi could no longer see Soifon in those pearly gray orbs. Something different, something alien resided there. And it was fast.

Soifon continued her surge forward, rolling her left shoulder back.. A slight flash step brought the younger shinigami low and under Yoruichi's arm.

With a flick of her wrist, Suzumbachi rode Soifon's upturned hand into Yoruichi's sternum. A spurt of blood peppered Soifon's face.

The Goddess of Flash dropped to one knee, bracing herself with her arm. Suzumbachi slid out of the wound as Yoruchi fell. The power of Yoruchi's shunko faded from her rapidly weakening body. Soifon stood over her mentor, staring at the Suzumbachi's bloodstained stinger. Her mind went numb with confusion.

Yorichi's last blow had not landed, a blow that should have been devastating if not fatal. The burst of power from Yoruichi's Shunko had channeled from her fist, back through her shoulder and released to the open ground behind the elder Shinigami. The blasted ground at Yoruichi's heels testified to this. The master had spared her former bodyguard.

The exiled Shihouin princess gasped for air. Soifon dropped her hand and focused her wide eyes on Yoruichi. She could feel Suzumbachi eating away at the Yoruchi's reiatsu. A horrible realization dawned in Soifon's mind and a terribly coldold feeling crept into her chest. She inhaled a ragged breath and felt her eyes begin to well. Her voice was like a strangled cry.

"Why?"

Yoruchi looked up, but didn't focus on Soifon. Her eyes were wide with shock and disbelief.

Soifon felt her own strength draining. Her legs gave way and she fell to her knees. She hung her head low, hiding her face from Yoruichi.

"Why?" she almost gagged on the word and clenched her hands down on the ground.. "Why didn't you..." her voice trailed off as a shaking cry overtook her. The younger shinigami cried out and slipped forward, barely catching herself with her elbows. She strugged to speak through her strangled sobs "Why didn't you take me with you?"

Yoruichi flinched at the question. With her strength nearly gone, she reached out with her free arm and touched a finger to Soifon's cheek. Soifon raised her head, but she could barely see through the tears. Though her hand was going cold Yoruichi's touch was warm. She brushed a stray tear from Soifon's face.

Soifon looked up. Yoruchi's face was with a somber warmth. The Goddess's voice was barely a whisper.

"Soif-!" her breath caught. The homonka flashed brightly further blurring Soifon's vision. Yoruichi lurched backwards violently. Soifon reached out, longing to feel the only person she ever held dear. Spine arched, Yoruichi screamed in agony. The light of the Homonka grew brighter and spread. Soifon's hand grazed Yoruichi's arm just before the golden eyed woman flash faded into nothingness. Reaching for something that was no longer ther Soifon crashed down scraping her chin into the dirt.

The cold feeling in her chest spread throughout her body and soul. Her throat tightened and she wretched for what seemed like an eternity. She was left coughing into the dirt, choking on the sickness of what she just did.

Yoruichi was gone. Suzumbachi had devoured her. The tears were blinding. No amount of blinking could clear her vision. The Second Division Taicho rolled onto her side and pulled her knees to her chest, but this position offered no relief or comfort. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

No shinigami or royka near Sokyoku Hill would soon forget the sound of her anguished scream.

To be continued

Notes;

I was listening to a loop of 'Stronger' (Kanye West & Daft Punk) and 'Mother' (Pink Floyd) while writing this. I don't know if thats significant.

Well, anyway. Tell me if you want more of this. You can probably guess that the story will be Soifon centric. It will probably be dark and icky for awhile too.


End file.
